


Matter Over Mind

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Series: Spones Shorts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: 150 word Challenge.Instinct overrides logic. Sometimes, there's not enough time.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Spones Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Matter Over Mind

Spock had little time to react.

  
He found his body moving before his mind had even finished processing it—an odd occurrence for the Vulcan, whose pride laid in his analytical thinking and typically cool demeanor. But even Vulcans—or, Half-Vulcans—make an error now and again, as wont as he was to admit it. And even if he said nothing about it, almost immediately he was berated by the one who was momentarily behind him. A moment—but just long enough. 

  
Spock felt the cool of the ground seep into the back of his head. It didn’t hurt there, as he was caught just in time to gently meet the chilled dirt. Even with one ear to the ground, he heard the yelling. Even as his vision blurred in and out. Even as things went black.

  
A pressure at his palm eventually awoke him, another’s hand in his own.


End file.
